


New Reality

by PuppyKinsSayori (puppycornashlynn)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, F/F, Multi, Other, Poetry, Polyamory, Post-Good Ending (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Song: Your Reality (Doki Doki Literature Club!), the first sayori and monika chapters have poems, yuri and nat show off their poems too, yuri and nat's are just taken from the game though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/PuppyKinsSayori
Summary: The game was finished - the player made everyone happy. And then left. Everyone could be happy, MC was no longer controlled...But a certain someone is added back into the files.
Relationships: Monika & The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 2





	New Reality

**Void**

_My emerald eyes open after a deep slumber_

_A dark, dark void surrounds me_

_I ponder why I am conscious after everything that had happened_

_I feel... refreshed_

_However, in the moment, I just wish to sleep_

_I close my eyes..._

_…_ _and wake where I was before_

* * *

It was a Thursday morning in the middle of autumn and Monika had just finished writing her poem for the Literature Club meeting later that day.

None of the girls in the club would know what it was about - or at least, she hoped so...

She remembered all of it. The game's plexus, modifying the girls' personality variables, watching Sayori talk to the player in such a tender way...

She shoved those thoughts down. Thinking about the club would help...

Would any of the girls remember her? Did Sayori still remember everything, know they were in a game, and everything like that?

… she hoped not.

But what was more important was getting to school.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
